


One of those days

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2am drabble, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, OT9 - Freeform, Please - freeform, Seo Changbin-centric, changbin's just having an off day tbh, protect him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Changbin is falling, but his friends will catch him. They always do.





	1. The Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Procrastinating on FIIG?IBB? It's more likely than you think.

From the moment Changbin got up this morning.

Well, _out_ of bed. He couldn't fall asleep the night prior,

He knew it was one of  _those_ days. 

 

He could feel the exhaustion settle  _into_ his bones. But he wasn't  _physically_ tired-

well, he was, but that's not the main problem. 

He was tired  _mentally, emotionally,_ etc.

 

In short, his  _soul_ was tired. 

He almost couldn't bring himself to get out of bed, but they had practice today.

And he may let this bring him down, but no way will he let it bring his team down.

 

His  _family._

 

 

"Hyung, are you up?" a drowsy voice mumbled next to him.

"Barely." The snarky reply earned him a chuckle from the boy ( _angel_ ) next to him.

He really didn't deserve Felix.

 

He didn't deserve any of them.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

 _What was he thinking about_? Changbin himself wasn't quite sure.

 

"How bad your breath smells." he mumbled.

 

Changbin didn't know this but, a certain aussie was looking down at him with an expression that could only be described as  _thoroughly and_ _utterly **whipped.**_

 

 

When Changbin felt small fingers running through his hair, he swears he almost  _melted._

 

"Hyung, are you feeling okay?" the blonde questioned softly-

"Yes." was Changbin's automatic response, it was practically a reflex at this point.

 

"Ah, hyung I think you're running a fever." Felix knew the boy was definitely not running a fever, but if that's what it took to make sure he relaxed today, then so be it.

"Lix, i'm not running a fever." he retorted, even though missing practice and staying cooped up in the dorm sounded very appealing right now, he was  _fine._

 

"That's what someone running a fever would say.' the blonde retorted with a soft chuckle.

"I'll go tell them you're running a fever, and i'm staying back to take care of you." Changbin looked up just in time to see the boy winking at him.

 

_Dear god._

He thought,

This would be an interesting day.


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Changbin doesn't want to talk.

Now, let's get one thing straight.

 

Changbin did not have a fever, nor did he have a virus.

Changbin's trouble's weren't  _physical,_ per se.

 

But he still  _ached._ He  _hurt._

 

His brain felt foggy and he couldn't think straight, but at the same time his thoughts were as clear as crystal, and going a mile a minute.

Changbin didn't know why he got like this. He wishes he didn't.

 

Didn't have to be  _weird._

 

Didn't have to be a  _burden._

didn't have to be a  _mess._

didn't have to be a  _fag-_

 

"Hyung?" Felix whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. So gently it was almost as if he was afraid of  _breaking_ him.

Little did he know, Changbin was already broken.

 

Changbin cocked his head slightly, as if silently saying,  _"yes?"_ in a language only they could understand.

 

Felix didn't think he was weird, he didn't try to make him talk, he just smiled and said,

 

"Chan hyung said we could skip practice." He said with one of his signature breathtaking smiles.

Changbin was so,  _so_ grateful for this boy. He may not be good at showing it, but Felix understood.

 

He always did.

 

"Do you want to eat something?" He said,  _oh so_ gently. 

Changbin shook his head. Felix's smile dimmed a bit, and as much as it hurt Changbin, he still wasn't sure he could stomach anything.

 

God, he was so soft for this boy.

 

"Do you want some water?" Changbin was about to nod his head, but it seemed Felix thought he would decline.

"Pleeeeaaaassssse" he said, pouting, dragging out  _every_ syllable. 

 

Changbin nodded, for he was a weak, weak man.

 

When they arrived at the kitchen, Changbin noticed everyone else was gone.

 

As if Felix knew what he was thinking ( _let's be real, he probably could)_

 

"Everyone already left for practice." he said, soft as ever. If Changbin was being honest, he's more likely to just  _break_ if Felix kept treating him so  _gently,_ like he  _deserved_ the soft smiles, and the backhugs, and the whispers in the dead of night.

 

Changbin didn't deserve Felix,

 

Felix deserved  _the world._

 

( _little did he know, that's exactly what Felix saw him as)_

 

After Changbin had successfully choked ( _not literally_ ) some water down, they returned to their shared bedroom.

It took Felix a good five minutes to find his laptop, but soon after they had settled under approximately 20 blankets ( _courtesy of Felix)_ which Changbin frankly didn't see the need for, seeing as Felix was practically a living, breathing furnace.

 

It had already been about 10 minutes, but they still couldn't figure out what to watch. So, Felix turned off the laptop, and set it on the desk, and stared.

At Changbin. Like,  _right at him_.

 

Changbin just shifted slightly and tried to keep a flush from rising to his face. When Changbin decided he had had enough of being stared at, he turned to stare back at Felix.

"What are you looking at?" He mumbled shyly. Felix just smiled brighter, "I'm tired." is what he chose to say instead of giving a proper answer.

 

"Lix, we just woke up."He whined. Felix just moved towards Changbin and laughed quietly. 

When Felix had successfully wrapped two arms around Changbin, he tightened his grip and  _smiled._

 

Not one of those  _for the fan_ smiles, or the one he put on when they had a photoshoot, this was his  _true_ smile, his "Changbin Smile" Is what the other members had started calling it.

 

Changbin didn't know that, though.

 

And the last things Changbin felt before he slipped into unconsciousness were small fingers running through his hair, and a kiss on his forehead.

 

"Goodnight, Binnie hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in awhile, I haven't had access to my laptop and I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take this story, or FIIG?IBB, for that matter. I'm still not 100% sure where I want to take either of these fics but, oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is NOT only 1 chapter


End file.
